


Morning Star.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: Clary si staccò a fatica dalle labbra del ragazzo, cercando di memorizzare quell’attimo per l’eternità.—Ti amo Jace. Ti ho sempre amato. —Jace la guardò con una luce negli occhi indescrivibile a parole.La baciò nuovamente con tutta la passione possibile e quando si staccò dal suo viso, le strinse la mano, dita dentro dita.—“L’amore move il sole e le altre stelle.” Sei tu l’amore Clary. Sei tu quello che fa muovere il mio tutto. Sei tu la mia stella del mattino. —





	Morning Star.

**Author's Note:**

> #¢ℓα¢є♡

  
_“Il bambino non pianse mai più e non dimenticò mai ciò che aveva imparato: che amare significava distruggere e che essere amati significava essere distrutti.”_  
  
Jace Herondale era cresciuto con la convinzione che essere amati significava essere distrutti. Gliel’aveva fatto capire suo padre Valentine quando era piccolo, nel modo più brutale possibile: uccidendo a sangue freddo, davanti i propri occhi, il falco che gli aveva regalato per addestrarlo.  
 _“Ti avevo detto di insegnargli ad obbedire”_ \- gli disse - _“tu invece gli hai insegnato ad amarti. Questo uccello non è stato addestrato, è stato rovinato”._  
 **Quindi amare portava alla rovina**.  
Queste parole avevano sempre riempito la testa di quel bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta per la sua età; erano come una specie di eco infinito che puntualmente si insinuava nelle sue orecchie, come un ronzio fastidioso che non gli permetteva mai di dormire.  
Ad un certo punto della sua vita, però, quel suono che un tempo era percepito come insopportabile e doloroso, si era tramutato ormai in un sussurro lieve, familiare, come se fosse parte integrante della sua essenza, un pezzo di sé di cui non poteva fare più a meno.  
Quel pensiero ormai era tutto ciò che aveva e che era.  
Amare significava distruggere.  
 _Chi era Jace senza quella convinzione?_    
 _Chi sarebbe stato?_    
Non si era mai posto queste domande, aveva sempre allontanato tutti di riflesso, quindi di conseguenza non aveva mai avuto bisogno di risposte.  
Almeno non fin quando la vide.  
Clary.  
Già dal primo sguardo capì che non era come tutte le altre.  
Nonostante in quel momento non volesse ammetterlo a se stesso,-forse per paura-sentì qualcosa di strano nello stomaco, qualcosa di sconosciuto; era come se un tornado stesse creando un vuoto d’aria in grado di prosciugare dal suo corpo fino all’ultima goccia di ossigeno, il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene, il cuore che martellava senza una precisa ragione.  
Non aveva mai provato sensazioni del genere e non si era mai sentito così spaventato e vulnerabile in vita sua; lui, il ragazzo conosciuto principalmente per il suo sangue freddo, la sua tendenza a mettersi volontariamente nei guai e per il suo irritante sarcasmo.  
 Quest’ultimo era l’unica arma che riusciva sempre a tirarlo fuori dalle situazioni più difficili ed imbarazzanti.  
Eppure quella sera, al Pandemonium Club, nonostante stesse per essere ucciso da un demone a causa delle distrazioni dovute a quella ragazzina, non uscì dalla sua bocca niente che somigliasse vagamente ad un insulto.  
Era stato troppo occupato ad osservarla; era rimasto folgorato dal comportamento coraggioso e sicuro di quella mondana dai capelli color del rame.  
Aveva destato in lui una curiosità avuta solo per poche cose nella sua vita, come la musica e la lettura, oltre la caccia naturalmente.  
Come poteva una ragazza sconosciuta destabilizzarlo in quel modo?  
No.  
Non poteva sentirsi in quella maniera.  
Aveva fatto una promessa a se stesso.  
 **Non sarebbe mai  più stato un debole.**  
 **Avrebbe dovuto seguire i consigli di Valentine.**  
 **L’amore, i sentimenti, qualsiasi tipo di emozione rendono deboli.**  
Avrebbe dovuto innalzare ancora di più quel muro che involontariamente aveva creato negli anni per non soffrire e per far si che suo padre fosse orgoglioso di lui.  
Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, sopprimere il tutto, abbandonare ogni piccola traccia di “umanità” nella parte più recondita della sua anima come polvere che nascosta sotto il tappeto da l’illusione che tutto sia pulito.  
I granelli però, nonostante coperti dal tessuto, non sparivano. Rimanevano lì, come i suoi sentimenti e come quelle cicatrici ormai sbiadite che aveva sulle dita, segni indelebili di battaglie e sangue versato.  
  
  
  
Dal loro primo incontro, i giorni, i minuti, le ore avevano un sapore diverso per Jace.  
Aveva cercato in ogni modo possibile di allontanare i pensieri rivolti a quella ragazza apparentemente fragile e indifesa, ma a mano a mano che la conosceva meglio cominciò a capire che qualcosa li avrebbe legati per sempre, come una calamita invisibile che attrae due poli opposti.  
C’era qualcosa in Clary che lo faceva sentire in pace con se stesso e con il mondo.  
I suoi occhi verdi gli ricordavano la meravigliosa foresta di Idris dove da piccolo passava la maggior parte del tempo a giocare. Erano così magnetici che ogni volta che li incrociava, si perdeva in quel turbine di sfumature che neanche il più bravo dei pittori avrebbe saputo riprodurre.  
La sua pelle chiara gli ricordava la neve. Candida e pura.  
Ogni volta che l’aveva stretta tra le sue braccia aveva notato come il suo corpo fosse in perfetta armonia con quello di Clary. Sembravano fatti ad incastro, come pezzi di puzzle di forma diversa ma in realtà affini e compatibili.  
La sua nuca color rame affondata nel petto del ragazzo gli provocava una delle sensazioni più belle che entrambi potessero mai provare.   
 Ogni volta che accadeva, Jace sentiva il cuore di Clary battere come un tamburo, così come il suo. Entrambi i suoni finivano sempre col fondersi e creare una dolce melodia.  
Quel rumore aveva uno strano potere su di lui: riusciva a calmarlo, ad eliminare qualsiasi tipo di pensiero negativo avesse per la testa.  
Il suo profumo gli ricordava  quello degli acquerelli che la ragazza tanto amava.   
Gli sembrava fosse uscita da uno dei dipinti più belli al mondo.  
 _Come poteva una persona avere la capacità di renderlo così felice?  
Come riusciva Clary a farlo sentire così vivo come non lo era stato mai?  
Come poteva una cosa del genere distruggerlo se era quella che lo faceva sentire più completo?_  
Forse Valentine aveva torto.  
L’amore non distrugge.   
L’amore crea.  
Solo per esserle accanto, Jace aveva creato prati verdi, quadri e musica.  
Aveva creato sul suo viso un sorriso, e chi lo conosceva bene sapeva quanto era strano e raro vederlo in quel modo.  Addirittura inquietante.  
Aveva creato la tranquillità nel suo cuore, come il cielo limpido senza nuvole pronte a scatenare un violento temporale.  
Clary aveva trasformato la sua vita, era riuscita a distruggere quelle convinzioni radicate nel profondo intrufolandosi in punta di piedi e abbattendole; era finita con l’occupare quasi tutto lo spazio disponibile della sua anima, stando in guardia per non far passare nessun tipo di dolore.  
Era diventata il suo scudo, la sua speranza.  
  
  
  
Le certezze di Jace si smussavano a poco a poco sempre di più, come le torri di un castello di sabbia aggredito dalle onde di un mare troppo agitato.  
Eppure eccola lì.  
C’era sempre la fregatura dietro l’angolo, pensò il ragazzo.  
Le cose belle non duravano mai in eterno.  
Quando Valentine gli disse che lui e Clary erano fratelli, fu come se la terra sotto i suoi piedi fosse scomparsa magicamente.  
Il sangue gli si ghiacciò nelle vene, quegli occhi color del sole in una giornata calda d’agosto persero tutto il loro bagliore.  
Non poteva essere vero.   
Tutto doveva far parte di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.  
Era come se una delle più brutte e dolorose verità gli fossero state sbattute in faccia; come avrebbe potuto vedere ogni giorno il suo più grande desiderio, tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto, pensando di non poterlo mai ottenere?  
Come avrebbe sopportato quel dolore lacerante per aver perso una delle cose che lo facevano sentire realmente vivo?  
Come avrebbe fatto senza Clary? Come avrebbe placato quel vuoto allo stomaco che si creava ogni qual volta la vedesse? Come avrebbe cancellato tutto quello che provava per lei? Come sarebbe sopravvissuto?  
Come…Come. Troppi come.  
 _“Il tuo amore per Clary sarà la tua debolezza”_ \- gli disse Valentine con un tono fin troppo compiaciuto.  
In quel preciso istante, se solo il Jace bambino non avesse preso il sopravvento trattenendo con forza le lacrime, avrebbe pianto fino a non fermarsi.  
D’altronde Clary era diventata il suo tutto.  
Le sue braccia erano la sua casa.  
I suoi occhi i paesaggi più belli che avesse mai visitato.  
Le sue mani sulla schiena, il suo angolo di paradiso.  
I suoi baci, gli spartiti di una delle melodie più dolci e delicate che avesse mai suonato.  
Il suo cuore…la cosa più pura e bella che avesse mai visto.   
Nonostante tutto, nonostante il dolore che stava provando in quegli attimi, la voce di Valentine che affermava che l’amore significava distruggere era ora sovrapposta da un’altra più confortante:  
 _“L’amore crea, l’amore ci rende vivi.”_ -quella di Clary.  
 _“Mai arrendersi. La speranza è tutto ciò che ci resta”_  -gli aveva detto più volte, sorridendo con gli occhi e donandogli una forza che pensava ormai persa.  
La ragazza riusciva sempre a fargli vedere il lato positivo delle cose; forse era questo ciò che amava di più di lei.   
Si compensavano a vicenda; così diversi ma così bisognosi l’uno dell’altra.  
 **Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare i consigli di Clary.**  
L’amore crea.  
La speranza è l’ultima a morire.  
E così, quando scoprì che non erano davvero fratelli…capì che Clary avrebbe avuto sempre ragione.  
  
  
  
Jace era steso sul letto della sua camera; aveva gli occhi chiusi, il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente.  
Stava ripensando a tutto ciò che era successo tra lui e Clary e una morsa allo stomaco glielo serrò come  una cintura troppo stretta intorno alla vita.  
Aprì improvvisamente le palpebre e si girò di lato, coprendosi con quella trapunta di cotone color bluastro.  
Era quasi l’alba ormai.  
Un venticello fresco entrava da quella finestra semiaperta, scompigliandogli i capelli e i pensieri, già fin troppo caotici per i suoi gusti.  
 _Era tutto inutile.  
Non riusciva a dormire._  
L’immagine di Clary lo aveva rincorso in ogni luogo che la sua mente aveva immaginato, anche nell’angolo più buio e remoto.  
Si alzò di scatto, si avvicinò alla finestra e senza pensarci due volte su, si gettò come un paracadutista pronto a volare.  
Atterrò perfettamente sulle gambe con la maestria di un gatto e in men che non si dica raggiunse il balconcino della stanza di Clary, fissandolo dal basso con sguardo pensieroso.  
Era troppo in alto.  
Jace si guardò intorno, accertandosi che non ci fosse nessuno e senza far rumore si chinò per prendere dei sassolini che si trovavano accanto ai suoi piedi.  
Ne lanciò uno sul vetro.  
Poi un altro.  
E ancora un altro.  
Finalmente la luce della stanza si accese, mostrando un’ombra inconfondibile per il ragazzo: quella di Clary.  
—J…Jace? —disse Clary, sbadigliando.  
Indossava una di quelle vestaglie color dei suoi splendidi occhi, la pelle pallida rischiarata dalla luce di mille stelle.  
Il ragazzo si soffermò sui suoi capelli scompigliati; nonostante sembrasse che un uragano li avesse colpiti, non aveva mai visto cosa più bella in vita sua.  
—No, sono l’uomo nero e sono venuto per rapirti. —disse il ragazzo con un tono sarcastico e con  una delle sue solite smorfie compiaciute.   
Clary roteò gli occhi, ma poi sorrise nel modo più impercettibile possibile. Non voleva dargli nessun tipo di soddisfazione, anche se Jace riusciva ogni volta a strapparle un sorriso.   
Il ragazzo aveva un potere particolare su di lei. Era l’unica persona che riuscisse ad irritarla così tanto da farle contorcere le budella e, allo stesso tempo, a farla divertire come non mai.  
—Dovresti sapere che l’uomo nero rapisce solo i bambini. Come vedi, io non lo sono più. —Clary gli lanciò un’occhiata intrisa di un qualcosa che Jace non riuscì a decifrare a pieno.  
—Dipende dai punti di vista. Sei così piccina che facilmente potresti essere scambiata per tale. —Jace sorrise, ancora di più guardando quella specie di adorabile rughetta che si creava sulla fronte di Clary ogni qual volta fosse arrabbiata o preoccupata.  
Clary non proferì parola. Inalò velocemente aria e con un gesto quasi teatrale espirò, proprio per far intendere al ragazzo che era stata una sua volontà quella di non rispondere.  
—Che cosa ci fai qui? Oltre a prendermi in giro, si intende. —disse la ragazza, sistemandosi i capelli arruffati.  
Jace prese la stregaluce dalla tasca(anche se poco prima aveva attivato la runa della vista) e la strinse forte nella sua mano.  
Un bagliore illuminò i volti stanchi dei due ragazzi, sottolineando ancora di più quei cerchi bluastri sotto gli occhi.  
Senza dire nulla, Jace fece un salto lunghissimo e con un’agilità mai vista prima si arrampicò sulle spesse radici di una pianta che terminavano proprio vicino la porta-finestra della camera della cacciatrice.  
Clary, trovandosi il nephilim accanto in men che non si dica, aprì la bocca meravigliata.  
—Wow, sei…davvero agile. —la ragazza si pentì di quelle parole appena vide l’espressione divertita e un po’ maliziosa che Jace aveva assunto in quel momento.  
—Intendevo...Cioè, non intendevo…—il volto di Clary si colorò di un rosso simile a quello delle rose appena sbocciate.  
Jace sorrise e con la mano portò indietro quella massa di capelli color oro.  
—Valentine almeno una cosa buona l’ha fatta. Mi ha dato nove vite come i gatti. —  
Il ragazzo sorrise, ma subito dopo il suo sguardo si spense come carbone ardente coperto dall’acqua.  
Clary lo guardò.   
Nonostante quell’aria distrutta, era bellissimo.  
Le stelle che gli facevano da sfondo si intonavano perfettamente al colore dei suoi capelli e dei suoi occhi; sembrava che qualcuno le avesse incastonate nelle sue iridi, circondando quella pupilla scura come fanno quei puntini durante un’eclissi lunare.  
La ragazza vi aveva scorto una specie di velata malinconia, come una barriera di vetro non visibile a chi non prestava davvero attenzione.  
Lei però se n’era accorta.  
L’avrebbe voluta distruggere in mille pezzettini, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e stringerlo più che poteva, fino a fargli sentire dolore alle ossa.  
Avrebbe voluto tirarlo a sé e affondare la testa nel suo petto, calmandolo attraverso il battito accelerato del suo cuore.  
Eppure…non fece nulla.  
Rimase immobile e l’unica cosa che la sua bocca osò pronunciare, senza neanche accorgersene, fu:  
—Perché sei venuto qui Jace? —  
Jace la guardò intensamente per un secondo, secondo che a Clary sembrò eterno.  
Il ragazzo non rispose. Si sedette a terra, allungando le gambe e fissando assorto quel meraviglioso spettacolo di luci e ombre che era il cielo.  
Improvvisamente le strinse la mano e la tirò giù, adagiandola delicatamente a terra, spalla a spalla.  
La pelle di Jace era rovente come i raggi del sole. A contatto con essa, Clary si sentì attraversata da brividi incontrollabili. Sentiva il cuore in gola, lo stomaco che faceva capriole, un tremolio quasi impercettibile all’occhio sinistro.  
—Stasera il cielo è più bello del solito, vero? —   
Il volto del ragazzo era ancora fisso su quel tappeto di luci contornato dal blu dei mari più freddi.  
Clary si girò nuovamente a guardarlo. Non riusciva a smettere, era come se i suoi occhi non fossero capaci di fare altro.  
—S…Si. E’ davvero uno spettacolo. —  
La sua voce tremava come foglie al vento.  
Jace improvvisamente allungò un braccio, indicando uno degli astri più belli e luminosi presenti quella notte.  
Sembrava estasiato, pensò Clary.  
Quella tempesta che aveva negli occhi si era placata, lasciando posto ad un sereno quasi inquietante.  
—Sai cos’è quella? —disse Jace, finalmente guardandola.  
I cuori di entrambi battevano come tamburi.  
—E’…una stella? —  
 _Ma brava Clary, che perspicace_  -disse la ragazza tra sé e sé, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
—No, è un’astronave piena di alieni venuti per distruggere la Terra.   
Certo che è una stella. Sai però quale stella? —chiese nuovamente il ragazzo con sguardo interrogativo.  
—No, non ne ho idea. —disse Clary, arrossendo improvvisamente.  
La bellezza di Jace era disarmante; la ragazza non riusciva a concentrarsi. L’unica cosa che era in grado di pensare in quel momento era come quella luce fioca riuscisse perfettamente ad illuminare i suoi lineamenti delicati e le cicatrici bianche del suo viso, cicatrici che gli donavano un’aria ancora più forte e misteriosa.  
—E’ la stella del mattino, quella che i tedeschi definiscono “Morgenstern”. — questa frase pronunciata da Jace fece tornare Clary alla realtà.  
La ragazza allungò la mano e involontariamente la poggiò a pochi centimetri da quella del ragazzo. Jace, osservando la scena e tornando a guardare verso il cielo, mise la sua su quella della ragazza.  
Entrambi furono attraversati da brividi di freddo, gli stessi che si sentono masticando ghiaccio in pieno inverno.  
Era come se qualcosa all’interno del loro stomaco si muovesse; una profonda ansia, passione, voglia di proibito annebbiavano il loro cervello, desiderose di fuggire dalla gabbia e di esplodere come botti a Capodanno.  
Il loro cuore era pervaso da un desiderio irrefrenabile; era come se i loro corpi e le loro anime volessero fondersi ogni qual volta i loro sguardi si incrociassero.  
Jace trattenne il fiato, così come Clary.  
La ragazza cercò di smorzare l’imbarazzo e la tensione che si era creata tra i due, nonostante la voce non riusciva in nessun modo ad uscire: —C…come il mio cognome. “Stella del mattino”. Morgenstern. —  
Jace sorrise.   
Clary, non capendone il motivo, lo guardò in modo interrogativo.  
Il ragazzo, vedendo lo strano sguardo che aveva assunto, sorrise ancora di più.  
—Perché ridi? Ho qualcosa che non va? —disse Clary, soffiando via dal viso una ciocca ribelle.  
Jace alzò gli angoli della bocca e ricominciò a contemplare quella meravigliosa stella.  
—Sai, è stato Pitagora ad attribuire il nome “stella del mattino”. Quello che vedi non è altro che Venere. Il tuo cognome indica il pianeta Venere. —  
Il ragazzo sorrise nuovamente, gettando indietro quella matassa di capelli con un gesto aggraziato.  
—E che cosa ci sarebbe di così divertente? —disse Clary, mordendosi nuovamente il labbro inferiore per la domanda.  
—Beh, per i romani Venere era la dea della bellezza. Non mi sorprende che il tuo cognome, alla fine dei conti, indichi “bellezza”. Tutto qui. —  
Clary, nonostante si stesse sforzando, non riusciva a capire il nesso. Sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua.  
Era troppo distratta dal calore della mano di Jace che attraversava la sua, inondandola di un piacevole tepore.   
Era in estasi, nel suo angolo di paradiso.  
—Continuo a non capire, Jace. —disse Clary, cercando di sembrare meno agitata possibile.  
Jace si girò velocemente verso di lei e con le mani iniziò a sfiorarle le labbra. Non aveva mai sentito cosa più morbida.  
Dalle labbra poi seguì le linee armoniose della mascella, come se stesse studiando minuziosamente ogni dettaglio per farle un ritratto.   
Le sue pupille si muovevano velocemente, come se non ne avessero mai abbastanza di guardare Clary, per lui la stella più luminosa di tutte in quella notte.   
Ad un certo punto chiuse gli occhi, mentre con il polpastrello continuava ad esplorare quella meraviglia fatta di carne ed ossa, forza, desiderio e coraggio.  
—Non mi sorprende che il tuo cognome indichi “bellezza” perché per me sei bellissima, Clary. —  
A Clary si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene. Non riusciva più a respirare, il cuore ormai era diventato poltiglia, le mani che tremavano come se fossero in preda a spasmi.  
Jace senza aspettarsi una risposta, tirò la ragazza a sé e la strinse forte tra le sue braccia.  
Era strano come Clary sparisse completamente in quello spazio ristretto, spazio che da un po’ di tempo a questa parte rappresentava il suo rifugio segreto, il posto in cui si sentiva più protetta.  
I loro cuori impazziti, nonostante tutto, battevano allo stesso ritmo.   
I loro corpi erano due calamite che si attraevano vicendevolmente: più si trovavano lontani e più sentivano il bisogno del calore dell’altro, come una specie di droga per un tossico.   
Il contatto con la pelle della shadowhunter faceva perdere a Jace qualsiasi tipo di lucidità; era come se solo avendola tra le sue braccia,solo toccando quel misto di sangue e carne riuscisse davvero ad essere in pace con se stesso e con il mondo.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a percorrere con le mani le spalle nude della ragazza, poggiando a intervalli regolari le sue labbra su di esse e cominciandole a baciare lentamente, aumentando sempre di più in Clary l’estasi e quel misto di sensazioni contrastanti che ormai risiedevano in ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
Le braccia di Jace scesero lentamente sulla sua schiena; Clary aveva il respiro affannato, così come il ragazzo. Avevano entrambi il potere di togliere il fiato all’altro.  
Quando finalmente le mani del nephilim ritornarono con foga sul viso della cacciatrice, Jace con un piccolo balzo si adagiò completamente sul corpo di Clary, stendendola sul balcone.  
Erano occhi dentro occhi.  
Tutto ciò che la ragazza riusciva a vedere era il volto di Jace circondato da mille stelle e i suoi occhi luminosi come quest’ultime pieni di lei.  
—J…Jace—un sussurro quasi impercettibile.   
La passione bruciava come sabbia sotto il sole.  
 I respiri ansimanti per la troppa vicinanza, la voglia di fondersi in un tutt’uno, il calore della pelle di Jace che inondava il corpo di Clary, provocandole brividi incontrollabili.  
—Clary io…ti ho sempre desiderato. Ti ho sempre amata. Dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. —sussurri lievi ma allo stesso tempo forti che rimbombavano nelle orecchie della ragazza e che le facevano battere il cuore ancora più forte, sempre se possibile.  
—Quando…Quando ho scoperto che eravamo fratelli…Mi è caduto il mondo addosso. Ancora di più quando ti ho visto insieme ad una persona che non ero io. —Jace, mentre parlava, accarezzava con una dolcezza infinita i capelli color rame di Clary. —Mi dicevo:- “che ci fa con quello quando mi guarda in questo modo? Quando la terra trema solo perché siamo vicini? Quando i nostri cuori battono così forte anche solo se ci sfioriamo?”- Non lo capivo. Pensavo fosse una punizione divina, pensavo che Valentine avesse ragione su di me.   
L’amore distrugge. Essere amati significa essere distrutti.  
Pensavo di non meritare l’amore, eppure una vocina, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, mi ronzava nella testa,  mi diceva che meritavo ogni cosa bella esistente in questo mondo: la tua.  
Mi hai salvato Clary, mi hai salvato in tutti i modi in cui una persona può essere salvata. —  
Clary rimase senza fiato.  
Accarezzò il viso di Jace e strinse forte il ragazzo, ancora più forte di quanto non facesse già, facendolo aderire in modo impeccabile al suo petto.  
Gli scostò i capelli dagli occhi e… lo baciò.  
Le labbra morbide di entrambi erano la cosa più bella che i due avessero mai assaggiato. Era come se i loro volti si muovessero in armonia, i loro corpi desiderosi come non lo erano stati mai.  
Sembrava la scena di un film, l’apoteosi della felicità, la realizzazione di un sogno proibito, l’inestimabile gioia per la fine di un’attesa incessante e straziante, come un cataclisma in pieno petto.  
Clary si staccò a fatica dalle labbra del ragazzo, cercando di memorizzare quell’attimo per l’eternità.   
—Ti amo Jace. Ti ho sempre amato. —  
Jace la guardò con una luce negli occhi indescrivibile a parole.  
La baciò nuovamente con tutta la passione possibile e quando si staccò dal suo viso, le strinse la mano, dita dentro dita.  
— _“L’amore move il sole e le altre stelle.”_ Sei tu l’amore Clary. Sei tu quello che fa muovere il mio tutto. Sei tu la mia stella del mattino. —  
  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fa2a36f568ab75842efb04618b32e64e/tumblr_oujc7q74Im1vkvnjgo1_500.gif)


End file.
